Enhanced Delirium
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: This is a AU fic. There some characters that were already there, but i am adding a whole bunch. It is about Micah and how he falls in love with Nathaniel. Both mutants.


Ok! Here is another X-Man fic, as you have probably guessed by now! I haven't written in a LONG time so if this sucks tell me please!  
  
Declaimer: I don't blah blah blah own anything!  
  
Micah is mine though...YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIM! Unless you ask...then maybe we could share him...like a threesome! Lol...  
  
Micah looked at the mirror in his room. He was really different than the other kids at school. For one he is deathly pale and for second he had long flowing straight black hair. Now when I say long it was about between shoulder and mid back. Micah is 19 and is attending college, but with great distaste. He was an artist! There was no need for basic learning skills! But, unfortunately his mother made him go. If he lived with his father, this wouldn't have happened. His mother and his father never actually got married, but when He met him, he was at complete happiness. See, his mother never let him meet his father until he was ready, and apparently he was ready the night of his 18th birthday.  
  
His father was a great man, and an artist like him. His father was a cellist, and a great one at that. Micah himself had inherited that gene but not in the form f musical arts, but in the form of a magnificent painter. His artwork had been marveled at ever since he was young. All of his art teachers had told him that he should go to art school and he would be fantastic. He would be famous, but his mother wanted him to be educated in the ways of our modern school system so he was forced to go.  
  
He pulled with black hair back with a hair tie, and grabbed his portfolio. He was off to an art class; he was currently working on this one piece that was of his mother. She was a beautiful woman and he was trying to portray this in his current piece. He was extremely obsessed with this one, because it was going to be shown at the open house, and there were going to be great artists there. He wanted to impress them of course.  
  
He left his dorm room and walked down the seemingly endless flights of stairs when he heard people talking. Now you would think that this would be a normal thing, it was a dorm room, but it was 1:30 in the morning. You may also question why he was even up at 1:30 in the morning. His class wasn't really a class; it was him and his instructors gathering in the art classroom with 3 other gifted students. They had to work in secret because not only were they working on individual pieces, but they were collaborating their ingenious skills to create a mural on the south wall, that was conveniently "under construction".  
  
He looked below and saw a man and a woman struggling up the flights of stairs that lead to the dorms. One was a woman with fiery red hair and the other a man with gorgeously soft black hair.  
  
"Come one Jean, you can do it, it is only a couple more flights of stairs." The black haired man said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Nathaniel," a name, this gorgeous body had a name, and an equally gorgeous name at that, "I am not the one with the leopard likeness. I can not bound up stairs like you can."  
  
"Well you are slowing me down. This new one is leaving, and I don't want to miss him, so meet me when you get up okay? He is on the 10th floor. I will see you up there." And with that Nathaniel bounded up the stairs taking them 3 or 4 at a time. All of a sudden Micah had felt something he had never felt before...he was wanting to run and leave, but at the same time he wanted to meet this Nathaniel man. He was about to go back into his dorm to stay there, but Nathaniel caught him.  
  
"Hey, are you Micah?" Micah nodded "Well, I am Nathaniel, and that huffing up the stairs is Jean and er... well...we wanted to know if...you have anything um, unusual happen to you?" Micah looked puzzled so Nathaniel spelled it out for him.  
  
"Okay, well let me just cut to the chase, I am Nathaniel and I am a mutant, I am blessed with leopard likeness. Jean down there has telekinesis and she can drabble in telepathy. Now the professor of our school has this machine that cues into his telepathy and he can detect mutants. He believes you are one, so are you? Or has anything strange happened to you that you couldn't explain?"  
  
Micah paused, could he trust this beautiful man? How was he even sure that Nathaniel was a mutant like him. He was so beautiful, and Micah so wanted to trust him, but looks can be deceiving so he asked him.  
  
"Can you prove that you're a mutant? I mean give me a little demonstration?"  
  
"Well...Jean is the one who normally does that because she has the most control over her telekinesis, but I guess I could do this." With that where the man Nathaniel was once standing a graceful leopard was seated. Micah smiled, and that was a mistake. The leopard that was Nathaniel took it as bearing of the teeth and leaped up on top of Micah. While the leopard Nathaniel was in mid air Jean grabbed a hold of him with her telekinesis and froze him.  
  
"Nathaniel! Snap out of it! Calm down, Micah wasn't challenging you." Then the fierce leopard was engulfed in a hazy mist and when the mist faded away a naked Nathaniel stood. (A.N: Now Nathaniel had a gorgeous body, but the rating on this isn't high enough for what I want to say)  
  
"Sorry about that, as you can see I am not in that much control of that part of my mutation, but I am working on it. Now unless it is a power that can be dangerous to Jean and I can you show us yours?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"Well...I don't really know if it is a power compared to your little demonstration, but I can levitate," Micah then rose a foot or two off the ground. Jean was about to say something but Micah said "That isn't it, if there is a leopard present or a leopard hybrid, I can control them. Yes Nathaniel, that wasn't your animal attacking me that was me telling you to attack. I want to see if it worked on leopard hybrids and apparently it does. I can change into the animal I can control, and occasionally I can well....hypnotize people with my eyes. But that has only happened once, and I was in the middle of sex." Jean reddened in her cheeks with his honesty.  
  
"Wow! You have so many abilities! Well, the professor sent Jean and I to you, because we want you to come with us and be a part of our team. We can also train you to gain control over you gifts. Jean has been there for three years so that is why she has such great power over her gifts and you can too gain that power if you came with us. It is completely voluntary so you don't have to come."  
  
"Well, ok I will go. Let me get my stuff." Five seconds later he came back out with three suit cases.  
  
"Wow, do you keep all your clothes already packed up?"  
  
"No, I was in there for like twenty minutes packing, sorry it took so long. Wait, how long did you say I was gone?"  
  
"For only like a second."  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot, sometimes I can go really fast. But I haven't really tried to experiment with it, I just happens sometimes." And with that all three of them went down the stairs, but were lagged behind my Jean.  
  
"Hey Nathaniel,"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I will race you to the bottom."  
  
"No fair! I can't go at super speed!"  
  
"I mean in leopard form."  
  
"I don't know Micah, I cant really control the animal, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Remember? I can control my animal...leopards? So if you do I will stop you. Any way, we need to stop off at the zoo, I forgot something there. We can race to the zoo."  
  
"Wont people be surprised my seeing two leopard running down the street?"  
  
"Not with the power I have. They wont even realize we are there."  
  
"I thought you couldn't control your hypnosis?"  
  
"I lied. Ready? Set?" Then the hazy mist appeared around Nathaniel a white grey color and a black mist appeared around Micah and they raced down the stairs, out the door and through the streets.  
  
They got to the zoo at a complete tie.  
  
"What do you need at the zoo anyway?"  
  
"My best friend."  
  
Nathaniel fallowed Micah both now in human form. They walked a short distance to the leopard cages. Micah changed his hand into a paw and struck the glass the said 'Please don't tap the glass, our furry friends don't like it'. He walked into the exhibit but Nathaniel stayed where he was.  
  
"We are just getting Sora, you will like her." Then Micah let out a completely non-human noise, Nathaniel recognized it as a call for the leopard Sora, but Jean who had just caught up with them had no idea what it was. She fallowed Nathaniel into the exhibit. Sora had just come out of her cage and saw Micah. She happily pounced on him. Micah wrestled her to the ground with ease.  
  
"This is Sora, she is my best friend, even though she is still a young one, I wanted to know if I could take her with us. She will be good and I know if I left without her she would never forgive me. I can control her completely and she wont harm anyone I promise."  
  
"I will have to ask the professor, hold on."  
  
'Professor, what do you think?'  
  
'I say give him what ever he wants. He is a very important mutant.' The professor said telepathically.  
  
"Well the professor seems to think it is okay, so go ahead." Jean wanted out of the exhibit, then Nathaniel then Micah with Sora at his heels. When they were all out Jean telekinetically put the glass wall back together.  
  
"Well, lets be off!" Jean said a little less enthusiastically.  
  
TADA! I really like this fic, please review! Or I wont keep updating the fic. 


End file.
